Define Hate
by rubyoverhill
Summary: Sakura and Eriol are twins. Syaoran may be Eriol’s best friend, but he’s Sakura’s ultimate enemy. What happens when Syaoran buys Sakura in a slave auction for a week?
1. Chapter 1

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Define ****hate**

**Summary: **Sakura and Eriol are twins. (Don't tell me they don't look similar, because I have seen plenty of twins that are totally dissimilar! And moreover with my plot, Eriol is better for Sakura's twin-brother role than Touya.) Syaoran may be Eriol's best friend, but he's Sakura's ultimate enemy. What happens when Syaoran buys Sakura in a slave auction for a week?

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to Sruthy, Amala, Abhaya, Irene, Renjith, Abel, Sienna, Samantha.

**Chapter 1**

_**--- Sakura's POV ---**_

I hate my brother, I mean my twin brother. He forced me into an activity at school – not any activity but SINGLES' AUCTION! In Sakura language, SLAVE AUCTION!

Curse my luck!

Recalling how I get into this mess -

I may be the most stubborn and unsocial girl within the walls of Tomoeda West Residential Academy, but I would do anything for my brother if he says a 'please'. Can you believe he asked me to be sold for him?

"And next is Sakura Kinomoto, my sister and the revolutionary artist of our school. Personally, I think she's beyond any price, but we'll start the bidding at five hundred dollars."

FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!! What does Eriol see when he looks at me? It must be full of false impression; there is no way that I am worth that much money.

I sighed and waited for the embarrassment to occur. I'm betting that there is no one out there that will bid on me on that rate.

"Six hundred!" Shouted a strong male voice from somewhere across the auditorium.

Huh? Well, okay, one person bided on me.

"Seven hundred!"

"Seven fifty!"

"Eight hundred!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Eriol said into the microphone, grinning.

'_How can he have a great time selling me?'_

"One thousand!"

My jaw dropped. One thousand bucks? What did they think I was going to do after this auction?

"Two thousand." Another bidder stated sluggishly, and then there was silence.

"Two thousand going once, two thousand going twice, sold for two thousand dollars!" Eriol shouted into the microphone.

I glared at my brother as he mouthed out the word 'sold'. I'm gonna kill him tonight. Have anyone heard about brothers that put you in a stand and to be bought by another man (okay not man!) guy?

Which brings me back to the point that somebody paid a lot of money for me, and I don't even know what they are expecting from me for the next week?

"Winner, please come up to the stage!" Eriol said into the microphone.

The crowd grew silent as a figure made his way up to the stage, he climbed the stairs. He wore a white shirt halfway unbuttoned to show off his muscular chest and saggy blue jeans. His head was ducked down, so all I could see was his messy chestnut hair. I groaned, and shot another glare at Eriol.

There was only one person that I knew with hair like that.

He seemed to catch my sound of irritation, and how could he not? He looked up at me and smirked.

Syaoran Li.

Sorry I haven't told you anything about my school. It's a private boarding school for the rich and the spoiled brats like us. We live here because our parents are rich, snooty, and didn't want us around. Yet, there is one person in the entire school that has more money than anybody else. Easy guess, his name is Syaoran Li.

He's a proud, self-centred, selfish jerk. He gets everything he wants, when he wants it, and if he doesn't want a person in this school, he can kick them out of here as he wish. Generally, that would scare everyone off, but not me.

It's a common fact among my schoolmates that we hate each other. And, in these ten years that I've been here, he hasn't tried to kick me out (YET).

And now, because of my stupid brother, he owns me for a week.

_**---Syaoran's POV---**_

I smirked at the look on her face; this is going to be so much fun.

I have to admit that the main reason I bid on her was because I know its revenge time. To have Sakura Kinomoto at my disposal, the girl that has been a pain in my neck for the past ten years.

I also wanted to show that annoying Daisuki Hiru that he could never beat me when it comes to the war of money. And he's such a loser to buy his ex-girlfriend.

Auction likes these are conducted by our school authority at the start of every school year, for helping poor students all over Japan. That's another reason why I'm buying her for two thousand dollars.

My grin widened at the angry scowl that spread across Sakura's face as her emerald eyes flashed hazardously at her brother. I don't get her at all. She doesn't worship me. Everyone worships me. I'm the richest, hottest, and most powerful guy in the school. But she doesn't care, which is really getting on my nerves.

"I'm not doing this." She hissed to Eriol.

"Come on Sakura, he's paying a lot of money." Her brother whispered back, in a calming tone.

"I'd pay a lot of money to get out of this!"

"I don't think you have that kind of cash." I quipped, inviting myself into their conversation; Sakura whirled around and growled at me.

"I don't believe anyone asked your opinion Li, so kindly, drop dead."

See, what did I tell you? She has no respect for me.

"Would you rather like me to back down and let Daisuki buy you for a week?"

Her whole face paled, "Daisuki was trying to…"

"Buy you," I completed it, acting like a wonderful gentleman. Then I snickered because she looked like she was ready to hit me.

I turned, and looked up to Eriol, my best friend, and the most trusted man, "Where do I pay?"

He looked nervous, and he mumbled something, and pointed to the headmistress.

"This is going to be interesting. Isn't it?" I whispered to Eriol and smiled.

His eyes narrowed at me and stated in a cold tone, "Syaoran, if you hurt her in anyway or treat her like any of your other girlfriends, I will kill you."

Eriol is a follower of Gandhi, but he's prone to violence when someone messes with his twin sister. I nodded my head.

"Eriol, no need to worry. It's me."

I headed for headmistress along with my prize. I don't know what he's worried about. I would never treat Sakura like any of my ex-girlfriends. Would I? Especially when I could treat her so much worse!

_**--- Eriol's POV ---**_

Have you ever made a really big mistake and wished you could go back to change it? This is one such moment of my life.

'Selling' my sister to the school's self-proclaimed lady's man! Syaoran Li!

Curse me!

He charms them, dates them, has his way with them, and then breaks their heart. I don't think he even knows what he's doing to them. His world revolves around him. If he hurts Sakura in any way, I will kill him for sure.

_**--- Sakura's POV ---**_

I watched Syaoran slowly counting out two thousand dollars, making sure that everyone saw him doing it, with a look at his face saying – 'guess what I just bought'.

JERK!!!

I better keep myself away from the knives. I dunno when I'm gonna kill that jerk.

"Well, you are all mine now, Sakura Kinomoto." He stated brazenly.

"I don't think so, Li." I scorned, narrowing my eyes at him.

He leaned down and grinned into my face, "Its sweet how you're still acting like you have control of yourself. Newsflash Kinomoto! You are all mine now."

I wanted to hurt him so badly! Controlling my emotions, "That's where you're wrong Li, you won't own me forever. And besides that fact, the school deal doesn't start until tomorrow."

He straightened, and glared down at me, "Fine, I will be seeing you tomorrow, Kura."

I tried not to growl at the nickname. He smiled that annoying smile of his once again, and walked away.

I hate Syaoran Li!!!

_A/N: _

_Like the story? Keep reviewing!!!_

_ADVANCED NEW YEAR WISHES!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Define ****hate**

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to Sruthy, Amala, Abhaya, Irene, Renjith, Abel, Sienna, Samantha.

**Chapter 2**

_**--- Syaoran's POV ---**_

Do you know one thing I can't stand at this school? No two things. Of course one's Sakura. Second one's my roommate. It's not that I hate him, but he is… you know… a bit crazy.

It is 3 in the morning, and he is singing at the top of his lungs. And not just any song, he's singing Japanese National Anthem. Seriously, what's wrong with him? Why does he do this every morning? Why do I have a room mate when I can pay to have my own room? Damn the school rules!!!

I pulled my pillow over my head, trying in vain to block him out and to go back to sleep. But he's screaming the song without any respect for it — and dancing to it too. Lord, I want to kick him out too. I yawned, scratching the back of my head and head for the bathroom.

He asked cheerfully, "Hey Syaoran, did I wake you up?"

"No." I retorted, and slammed the door behind me. Of all the people in the world, why did I get this nutty as a roommate?

I turned on the lights, and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

'_What was there to do at this unlucky hour?' _

A wicked smile spread across my face.

_**--- Sakura's POV ---**_

Someone please kill him. He actually came into my bedroom, and woke me up by splashing freezing cold water all over me! Then he told me that I had a long day ahead of me, and I better get up early.

Damn YOU, Syaoran Li!!!

"Carry this."

I pointed my eyes at Syaoran as his voice pierced into my thoughts. Then I looked unpleasantly at what he had handed me.

"What is this?" I murmured.

He looked at me stating - _'are you stupid?'_, "Let me think… Hmm… MY BACKPACK!!!!!"

"And why am I holding this extremely heavy thing?"

He smiled, "Because I have soccer practice today, and I don't want to carry it."

I sighed underneath my breath, and slung his heavy pack over my shoulder.

"This is really heavy."

He just smiled and said, "Come on, slow poke! Coach scolds when we're late!"

I scorned, purposely slowing to a snail's pace, "Really?"

He glared at me, and then he smiled and ran up behind me, and began pushing towards the soccer field.

I screamed, planting my feet on the ground, "Stop it!"

But it was of no use, because he definitely has strong muscles. I was on the soccer field in a matter of seconds. Stupid Li.

He ran out onto the field and started messing around with the ball. This is going to be the most boring experience of my day.

"Hey sis, how's it going?"

I turned at the sound of Eriol's voice, and smiled warmly. Now that I think of it, practically every girl smiled when he walked up onto the field. He's one of the hottest guys at school besides Li.

"What do you mean?" I grumbled and continued, "I'm the servant of Lord Selfish himself."

His smiled and ruffled my hair, "Don't worry so much Sakura. He isn't that bad."

I glared at him and replied, "You are the best friend of the Monster himself. How could I forget that?" I continued, "So, don't mind your poor little sister; you go play soccer."

He frowned for a moment and then went back to smiling, "Maybe this will bring you guys closer." His eyes widened, "But, if you ever date that guy, I would have to kill you and him for sure!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought he was your best friend."

"No, you're my best friend and my little sister."

"Don't use my words against me. And don't forgot, you are my elder brother only by thirty minutes."

He ignored me and repeated, "But, if you ever date that guy, I would have to kill you and him for sure!"

"Eriol! Get over here now!" Coach Humu screamed, and Eriol quickly ran over to him. I trembled at the sound of the whole female body of the school talking about his body.

'_Ewww!! Ladies, that's my brother!!'_

I picked up the book that I was reading, and switched my attention over to the drama that was happening in the world of Bella and Edward.

_**--- Syaoran's POV ---**_

Seriously, why's she so annoying? I looked up in the middle of the game to see her reading a book! She was supposed to be paying attention to me and cheer me. Apparently she couldn't even do that.

By the way, we won the game. Guess who didn't ask?

Sakura.

I threw open the doors to the locker room and stalked out into the hallway. Right into her and her eyes were still in the freaking book!

"Nice play," She murmured quietly, "Really impressive."

I stood still and stared at her, after a couple of minutes she looked up at me from that DAMN BOOK.

"What?"

My eyes narrowed, "You weren't even watching the game."

"Are you seriously going to throw your temper on me because I didn't watch your stupid game? Are you seriously going to get angry at me, after waking me up at THREE THIRTY A.M, because I didn't pay enough attention to you?"

'_Well… yeah.'_

"YOU ARE MY SERVANT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" I roared, and she took a step back, her hand curled into a fist, and reeled back.

Guess what just happened next.

_A/N: Like the story? Keep reviewing!!!_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO: __Riikani__, lost+princess, __Bubblewing-luvs-anime__, __.__, __DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura__, __rosedreamer101__, laura, __Lily Moon-Beam__, just a person, __Suikahime__, __simply-complicated19__, __izzy53__, __xxsailorgirlxx__, __Mysticchowz__, __Bubblewing-luvs-anime_


	3. Chapter 3

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Define ****hate**

**Summary: **Sakura and Eriol are twins. (Don't tell me they don't look similar, because I have seen plenty of twins that are totally dissimilar! And moreover with my plot, Eriol is better for Sakura's twin-brother role than Touya.) Syaoran may be Eriol's best friend, but he's Sakura's ultimate enemy. What happens when Syaoran buys Sakura in a slave auction for a week?

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to Sruthy, Amala, Abhaya, Irene, Renjith, Abel, Sienna, Samantha.

**Chapter 3**

_**--- Syaoran's POV ---**_

She hit me.

Can you believe it?

She gave me a black eye, and I'm not talking about a little bruise under your eye, I'm talking about the fact that I can barely open my left eye. Moreover, it looked like she enjoyed it so much - she looked really happy when she walked away from me.

I turned off the ending credits to _'The Twilight Saga New Moon'_, and stretched out on my bed. My conscience was telling me to go and apologize to her.

But why? She's the one that hit me and I should be the one to get an apology from her.

I smirked - '_Sakura Kinomoto apologizing to Syaoran Li'_. That will never happen.

"Hey Syaoran, what are you doing in here? It's four already. Don't you have soccer practise this evening?" Yamasaki, my crazy roommate, asked entering the room.

I groaned and jumped to my feet, "What? Four already -"

"- what happened to your eye? You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered, holding an ice pack to my eye and exiting the room as quickly as I could.

"You look really horrible. Take rest."

"I'll see you later then."

Well, there is nothing like your roommate freaking out about how you look. It really is a boost of confidence, you know? I am so going to kill that bitch.

I stormed down the hall, heading once again for the girls' dormitories forgetting about my practise. Technically, I'm not allowed in them, but you'd be amazed at what people will let you do when you slip them a couple of hundred dollar bills. Even the teachers are subject to it, in fact, they're easier to bribe than the students.

I nodded at Mrs. Shuu, and fished out my wallet. I only blinked in surprise when she snatched it from my hand, and returned it a bit lighter. Usually I'd be a little upset about this, but I was on a mission - find and kill Sakura Kinomoto.

"Hey Syaoran - whoa, what happened to your face?"

I ignored her, and turned around the corner, and smacked into the devil herself. And she looked a mix between angry, serious, and apologetic.

"Hello Li, I was expecting you earlier."

My eye narrowed at this. Oh, she was expecting me? The Princess of the Universe was expecting me? Call the media! Stop the presses! This should go down in history!

"I was watching my favourite movie." I murmured innocently, and then blushed. Shit!! Why did I say that?

"What do you want Kinomoto?" There, back to my usual impressive growl.

She raised an eyebrow, "You are the one in the girls' dormitories you know. What do you want Li?"

Right. Well, I'm here to… what was it again? To kill her. But I can't kill her in front of all these witnesses.

She sighed and pushed back a lock of her auburn hair, "Well, I believe I want to hear an apology."

My jaw dropped. Is she kidding me? I, Syaoran Li, do not apologize to anyone! She should be the one apologizing.

"Well... I'm waiting."

'_Is she crazy?'_

_**--- Sakura's POV ---**_

Believe it or not, I actually was planning on apologizing to him. Eriol had tackled me in the cafeteria and convinced me that Syaoran hadn't really deserved to be hit. Of course, I didn't believe him, but I had decided to humour him.

But as soon as I saw him, I asked him to apologize to me. I don't know why.

"Fuck you, Kinomoto." Syaoran muttered, and stormed away. My mouth dropped open and my eyes turned to slits. Had he said what I thought he just said?

"GET BACK HERE LI!" I hollered at his retreating back.

"SHUT UP!"

Now that made me really angry, as I was already angry. My anger management counsellor told me that in time like these, I need to sit back, and calmly count backwards from ten.

Ten - I'm going to squeeze his little neck and shove it down a toilet, and flush it.

Nine - I'm going to beat him to a pulp.

Eight - I will find a really hungry dog and throw him to it.

Seven - This isn't working!!!

"DIE LI!"

He stopped still, and then turned and glared down the hall at me, his amber… eye… glinting with fire.

"Kinomoto, are we forgetting once again, who is in control of whom here?" He asked in an icy tone, calmly walking down the hall towards me. He stopped when he was close enough to be pretty intimidating, looming over me.

My lips pursed, and I got ready to throw another punch at him, but he grabbed my fist before I could get any momentum.

"Kinomoto, I don't believe in hitting girls, don't make me do it."

Was that a threat? That stupid jerk! That freaking donkey!

"Why you little -" I stated, but he cut me off.

"- Watch your mouth Kura, we don't want to start name calling, because I'd beat you every time, you little monster."

"Would you now, you mudhead jerk?" I asked coyly raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, you intolerable tomboy."

"Stubborn mule!"

"Animal references now?" He muttered beneath his breath, and then shifted his ice bag, "Ugly cow."

"Dirty pig!"

"You rabies dog!" Li shot back.

My voice lost its shrillness, and I leaned in close to him, so that my nose was around his chest area, and hissed, "You spoiled rich kid."

"What do you mean 'spoiled rich kid'?" Li growled, glaring at me intensely.

"The only reason you're even in this school is because of your father's money." I sneered, a smug smile spreading across my face.

Okay, I'll even admit that I was play a little dirty now, because I do belong to that category too. But he wouldn't apologize to me!

"Are you telling me that I'm here just because of my dad's money?" He growled, and for some reason, his tone scared me.

"Yeah." I choked out, cursing myself for the tremble in my voice.

He just looked at me, and then turned on his heel, and stormed away. He slammed open the doors to our side of the dorms, which caused Mrs. Shuu to jump, and holler at him. But he didn't pay any attention to her; he just kept on walking down the halls.

Seeing him like that I wanted to apologize him, because I had no right to call him that.

_**--- Eriol's POV ---**_

"It's not my fault that he's short tempered. Seriously, if you want to blame someone, blame the people who had gifted him those chromosomes."

"Sakura," I started, but of course, I was interrupted.

"Don't even try to deny it, Eriol."

"No, I just wanted to let you know that you're killing me with your frenzies."

She set down her paintbrush and turned to look at me, and then started laughing at me. I was covered from head-to-toe in different shades of paint colours. I narrowed my eyes at her amusement, and then a smile slowly slid across my face.

"I'm sorry Eriol," She finally managed to choke out, and I rolled my eyes at her.

After her little confrontation with Syaoran, she had gone straight to her studio to take her anger on canvas. That's her favourite place because she has got all the creative genes of Kinomoto family. I had caught up with her there, having heard about the little fight between Syaoran and Sakura through the school's ever popular gossip centres. I entered her studio at my own risk, and found her wielding her paint brush.

I'm a little upset - I can't help it. For both Sakura and Syaoran!

Finally I stated, "You shouldn't have called him a spoiled rich kid."

"Well he is one!" She retorted, sending another trail of paint through the air, it splattered against my white oxford tee-shirt. A once white shirt now looked like a piece of artwork by Pollock.

I glanced down at my shirt, and then looked up at her.

Sighing, "Well Sakura, when you really think about it; we're just as spoiled as he is. We have our own limos and drivers, ones that drive us everywhere we would ever want to go. We only eat in the most expensive of restaurants, we go this academy."

"We may be rich, but we are most definitely not spoiled!"

"Come on, do you honestly think that? Frankly, we are more spoiled than him. Aren't we?" I continued.

She sighed, and stepped out from easel, "You're saying I should go apologize to him, aren't you?" She asked, but I didn't have to answer her, she already knew the answer. Sighing, she took off her smock and headed for the door out of her studio. "Fine, I'll go apologize for calling him a moronic idiot. And for calling him a spoiled rich kid."

"But you didn't call him moronic idiot."

"Let's just say that I did, and call it a day."

I smiled, "You know that your willingness to do this shows that you were subconsciously feeling guilty about what you said."

"Shut up."

_**--- Syaoran's POV ---**_

Spoiled rich kid? God, isn't she the little charlatan? She doesn't even know a thing about me! She goes home to a mansion just like I do, just like everyone in this academy does! Yup, she's a charlatan through and through — a hypocrite, an impostor, a fraud!

God, I need to get out of this shower, before I turn into a tomato, this water is burning! I quickly jumped out of the shower, and my skin actually had steam rising off of it.

I blame this all on her. First she gave me a wonderful present - the black eye, and then she condemned my pride - again, and again.

All that, and it only cost me one easy payment of two thousand dollars. What a bargain.

Sighing, I climbed to my feet, and grabbed a clean towel. Wrapping it around my waist, I turned off the scalding hot water. Then headed for my dresser, I was about to grab a tee-shirt when there was a knock on my dorm room door.

Lord, did Yamasaki manage to lose his key again? Although, I guess I should consider myself lucky this time; at least it's only eight at night, not two in the morning like it was the last time he lost his key.

Sighing, I walked to the door, and opened it. "Yamasaki, just wear the key around your neck so that you wont loss it again! And the next time you try to wake me up at three in the morning, I will get your butt out of this school so fast…" I cut short when I realized who was standing on the other side of my door.

None other than Satan herself.

"What do you want Kinomoto?" I growled, glaring down at her. "Need another course of immature name calling? Or perhaps you'd like to blacken the other eye?"

She just stared at me, and I watched her gulp, and then slowly drag her eyes up to meet mine. Her cheeks were a shade of pink. I wonder what that's about.

"Abusing your power as a rich kid again?" She finally retorted, but her reply reaction time was oddly slow.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned against the doorframe. "Right, of course you'd want to talk about that. Fine, have at it."

She shifted from foot to foot, and suddenly couldn't seem to meet my eyes. Then she looked up and trained her eyes at a spot just over my shoulder, and whispered in a blur of words, "I'msorryforcallingyouanidiot."

I narrowed an eye and looked down at her, "What was that?"

She took a deep breath and then glared at me, her attitude and composure apparently back. "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."

I couldn't help but let a cocky grin spread across my face, "You're sorry, are you? Wow, the great Sakura Kinomoto has chosen to come and apologize. I feel so honoured. You've finally realized the errors of your way. I've only got one thing to say; it sure took you long enough."

Her eyes turned to ice immediately, "Look you jerk, I came over to be the bigger person, and apologize for insulting your enormous ego, though now I can what an empty gesture it was, and seeing as nothing can get past that inflated head of yours!"

"That doesn't really sound like a sincere apology to me, and you didn't call me 'idiot'."

"I know, you moron!"

I rolled my eyes, "Back to the name calling? Seriously Sakura, you are so childish." She turned a few different shades of red then, and her hands clenched into fists.

I smirked and began to shut the door. "Well, I accept your humble apology, and I think that I will be able to forgive you-"

"Look, you bare-chested ape-" Sakura began, but I interrupted her.

"Oh, that is what you were blushing about. Why? Do you like what you see?" I asked, my grin growing wider. "Well, now that I know that you're attracter to me, I'm not quite sure how this relationship of ours is going to work."

She screamed, "I hate you, and you know it!"

I leaned down close to her face and smiled suggestively, "Yeah, but you know what others say about love and hate."

I laughed at the look of pure hatred in her eyes, "Hate is not the opposite of love, sweet heart."

I was still laughing, hours later about the look that had been on her face when I slammed the door shut.

----

_A/N: Like the story? Keep reviewing!!! Thank you all for reading.._

CcsXTrc123: Thank you, and nice guess.

rosedreamer101: Thank you, and keep reading. :)

Sammie: Thank u!!

brokenshadow23: Thank u!! Your ideas are welcomed. Im also a twilight fan. Nice to meet one out here.

crazyandproud344: Thank u!! I'm glad you find it as funny.

Bubblewing-luvs-anime: I love suspense thatz y. Thank u.

Riikani: Thank you.. Keep reviewing :)

simply-complicated19: Thank you.. Btw nice guess.

Suikahime: Thank you for reviewing again!!

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: Thank you for supporting all my stories.

Lily Moon-Beam: Thank u!!


	4. Chapter 4

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Define ****hate**

**Summary: **Sakura and Eriol are twins. (Don't tell me they don't look similar, because I have seen plenty of twins that are totally dissimilar! And moreover with my plot, Eriol is better for Sakura's twin-brother role than Touya.) Syaoran may be Eriol's best friend, but he's Sakura's ultimate enemy. What happens when Syaoran buys Sakura in a slave auction for a week?

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to Sruthy, Amala, Abhaya, Irene, Renjith, Abel, Sienna, Samantha.

**Chapter 4**

_**--- Syaoran's POV ---**_

I woke up crying, that was the first sign that I had the nightmare again. I could hear the echoes of their screams, ringing in my ears. I had woken up scrambled in my bed sheets and soaked in sweat.

God, what a way to wake up? Especially since it's the tenth time this month that I've had these nightmares, the tenth time that I've woken up in this exact position - crying. I seriously think that Dr. Takashi's assumptions were wrong; I am not cured. Being cured would be the end of these nightmares, and the end of this feeling - the feeling that I'm missing something so vital in my life.

I can't remember what these nightmares. But they always leave me feeling guilty, sad, and lost.

I took a deep breath and complaining slightly, I sat up in bed and dropped my face in my hands. I rubbed away the sleep and the remaining traces of tears from my eyes, before glancing over at my alarm clock. 2:03 a.m. I was barely getting seven hours of sleep anymore. Vaguely I wondered if I could die from sleep deprivation, and then glanced over at Yamasaki's bed, it was empty as usual, which could only mean that he was out doing his owl thing.

It's rather weird, we're both insomniacs - I'm only a mild insomniac, he's the real deal. He's lucky if he gets an hour of sleep at night and has notes from his doctors that basically tell our professors to leave him alone if he falls to sleep in class. He has sleeping pills, but he definitely doesn't like to use them. I truly feel sorry for him, and I always try to be as quiet as I can be when he's sleeping. But I just don't understand how his awful singing comes into the picture. Does it help him fall to sleep? May be I should try that too.

Yawning, I climbed out of bed and tried to ignore my trembling hands and my dashing heart. I've learned over the years that if I have the dream, I won't be able to fall back to sleep at night.

I ran my shaky hand through my messy hair and stripped off my soaked clothing. I walked into the bathroom and ignored my reflection in the mirror and turned the knob of the shower. After stepping into the water for a moment and using some of the scented soap, I cut the water and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. Heading back into the room, I headed over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and socks. I grabbed my favourite green pyjama bottoms, a tee shirt and my dark green hooded sweatshirt, pulled them on. After doing so, I headed out of the room.

The hallway was dark and quiet as I made my way down it. I had no idea where I was going, but I know I needed to take a walk. Just like old times, if I got angry, cranky, or sad, my Big Daddy would shove me out of the house and tell me to take a long walk and to not come back until I wasn't such a spoiled brat.

I had been such a coward, such a little scared cat back then. I think that was one of the things he hated about me. He wanted a son that was stronger, smarter, braver, and he got stuck with me - a kid that was too emotional and weak. I used to wonder if he even loved me.

I shook my head, as though trying to shake the memories away. That guy wasn't me anymore and it would never be again. I refuse to be that weak, that pathetic, and that needy. Sure, it means not being human sometimes, detaching myself from emotions, and seeming like a complete jerk. But it works in the end.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweatshirt and kicked open the oak doors to the boys' dormitories. Then, without even thinking about it, my feet led me to the art department of the academy.

There's actually a class for art, but for the people who are extraordinarily talented artist, there are art studios for them. They're all lined up in a hallway with studios on either side. Generally the artists of our academy spend most of their days here - when there aren't any classes or anything they would rather do more.

I made my way to Sakura's studio and casually peaked in. Though I can't stand the girl, I have to admit that her artwork is quite good. She could use a few more lessons and a little more control of her brushstrokes, but she's very talented. She's into surrealism and her portraits radiate with emotions. The canvas stretched out on her easel was already finished. I could definitely sense anger within the picture, but had no idea what it was about.

Sighing, I made my way past her studio and to mine and flicked on the lights. Against the walls were finished and unfinished paintings. The walls were also lined with pictures cut out of various magazines and miniatures of other artists' work. Paintbrushes littered the floor and a box of charcoals sat on the floor. An oil paint kit balanced on a pail of paint and other art supplies were strewn around the room.

I'm one of those people that have their own studio and I practically live in it at night time. However, I never visit in the morning. Partly because I don't have any time in the day to paint, between soccer practice, homework, keeping up appearances, or hanging out with my friends; but also because it's my secret. My artwork is mine; I don't want to have to share it with anybody else. It is just another thing that I like to keep private.

I walked up to the canvas that was still stretched out on my easel and pulled off the sheet that covered it. They stared back at me, a man and woman from my memories. I try so hard to forget them and yet I couldn't. These are the people that haunt me and every aspect of my life. Loneliness fills me every time I think about them. It brought tears to my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed my shoulders, slowing sinking to my knees in front of the portrait. At first I made no sound, my pain was too unbearable for even that. All I wanted to do was make it stop, no seventeen year old guy should cry as much as I do. It's unseemly, it's wrong, it's weak. That doesn't change the fact that I'm doing it.

My God, I was crying again. It's starting to get pathetic. I thought I was stronger than this, that I had more control over myself than this. I'm supposed to be heartless, cold, uncaring, I'm supposed to be someone like Big Daddy. But, seeing them, I can't be the hard guy that I want to be, I'm just as soft and feeble as I was when I was a child. Why can't I force it? How come there isn't a way to forcefully make you grow up? Forcefully make yourself get over things? That's all I want, to get over everything.

My shoulders started to shake with the force of my tears and I began to bite back sobs. I lifted my hands to my face to try and stop the crying by stopping the flow, but nothing helped. The tears just kept coming, the suffering was too real. I couldn't do anything but ride with it.

I curled up into a ball and stared up at the picture. My breath caught in a sob and my eyes burned, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. "Dad… Mom… I m-miss you guys so much, so much," I whispered in a strangled voice, "I wish you were alive.."

I pulled myself into a sitting position and then buried my face into my crossed arms, trying to stifle the sound of my sobs. However, the room only filled with the sound of the muffled cries, which only made it seem that much more depressing.

If Big Daddy saw me now, he would be so disappointed. For some reason, that was the only thing that went through my mind. He would be so disappointed.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, "I'm s-sorry, Big Daddy," I whispered into the empty room, "I'm so very sorry." The tears began to stop as I tried to calm myself down. I knew he would be disgusted with me now, and even though he was thousands of miles away, I felt as though he were judging me, as though he could see me.

I climbed to my feet and cleared my throat, before taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes tightly and ran my hands through my hair and then vainly tried to destroy all the evidence of my crying jag. It took a few minutes, but I finally was able to reign in my tears and take control of my emotions. Taking another deep breath, I gave the drawing one last look.

I whispered, "That's enough of that."

I made my way out of my studio, after closing the door behind me; I walked out of the art department and made my way back to the other hallways of the school. This time trying to walk the pain away, I had a feeling I should trying running or sprinting. I stopped in front of the girls' dormitories and smiled to myself. I need something to take my mind off the pain that I was feeling at the moment, and I had the perfect thing in mind that would make it all better. Grinning wickedly to myself, I slowly opened the heavy oak doors to the dorms and quietly slipped inside. I could think of one girl in particular that would be very pleased to see me, very pleased indeed.

_**--- Sakura's POV ---**_

"Shhh! She might be awake!"

"Then tell her to leave."

"Come on Saske, this is her room too."

"But I want you right now."

"Fine, wait a second."

Someone leaned down and shook me awake. Woozily I yawned and turned over to see my roommate Meilin standing over me. I refrained from rolling my eyes, I knew what she wanted, but I wanted to see how she was going to word it.

"Sakura....uh...." She started, then frowned and bit down on her bottom lip.

I change my mind; I don't want to hear how she's going to word this. I sighed, and crawled out of be. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered, shoving my feet into a pair of sneakers and grabbing a blanket off my bed. "I'm going. Be safe."

Yawning, I began to head down the hallway, wrapping the cover tighter around me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned again. I guess I'll head over to Eriol's dorm and sleep at the foot of his bed. It's not the first time I'd have done that.

I blinked tiredly, and headed around a bend in the hall and then stopped dead.

My eyes must be playing with me. Yeah, that's it, because there's no other reason why Syaoran would be leaving Mira's room looking satisfied.

Oh my Lord, suppress me.

"Pervert," I muttered under my breath, but I forgot to take in the fact that the hall was really silent. He turned around, a spoon in his mouth, and a pint of ice cream in his hand. He looked into the shadows with a confused look on his face, that's when I realized that I could see him, but he couldn't see me.

My heart jumped, and I tried to hide myself by slipping back into the shadows, perhaps I could get away from this without having to wage a verbal war with him. And without having to look him in the eye with the memory of him in only a towel still fresh in my mind.

Lord, Am I blushing again?

Syaoran shrugged, then turned back around, and for a moment the moonlight caught on something. Something on his cheek.... was he crying? Nah, no way, that boy has no human emotions. I rolled my eyes, and then stepped out from the shadows. First I hide from Syaoran, but now I'm envisioning him crying? Please, I must be tired.

Stupid Saske, I blame him for this.

"Kinomoto?"

Syaoran's voice broke me from my musings and I looked up to see that I was standing in the light of the full moon.

I narrowed my eyes, and looked up at him. "Have fun with Mira?"

He gave me a weird look, and then looked over at her door, shrugging, "Sure, I guess," He held up the ice cream pint, "She gave me a pint of her homemade chocolate ice cream."

I could have slapped myself, Mira's Ice Cream. She makes the best ice cream I have ever tasted, and charges a ridiculous amount for it. She's open any hour of the day, and makes quite a lot of money off her fellow students.

He shoved another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth, and stared at me oddly, "What are you doing up, Kinomoto? It's nearly three in the morning."

I tilted my head to the side; there was something off about his voice, something different. I shrugged it off, and instead opted for giving him an odd look. "You're acting like you care," I pointed out.

He frowned then turned around, "Am I? It won't happen again."

I rolled my eyes, and couldn't help but yawn. "Whatever." I murmured, and walked up to him. "What are you doing still awake?"

"I thought we didn't care about each others sleeping habits." He replied after pulling the spoon from his mouth.

"I don't care, I'm curious."

He sighed, "I'm taking a walk."

"At almost three in the morning?" I asked, staring at him like he was insane.

"A walk knows no time."

I asked, hugging my cover tighter, "Do you walk around the school peeping in on girls often?"

His jaw clenched, and he whirled around on me, "What is your problem, Kinomoto? Just because I may act like it, doesn't mean that I've actually slept around! That I'm a male whore!" He actually looked terrified and ashamed.

"So, what you're trying to say is—"

"Shut up, Kinomoto." He growled, and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, "Just shut up."

"What's that, Li? Not attracted to girls?"

He whirled around and glared at me, "You're really making me wished that I hit girls, Kinomoto." He hissed between his teeth, his eyes ablaze with restrained anger. "I don't, and I'm not about to stop counting you as a girl just so I can hit you for that one." He took a deep breath, and then smiled coyly at me.

I know I should be focusing on his words, but there's something odd about his eyes. They're rimmed in red. Odd, isn't it? I shook my head, and tuned back to what he was saying, just in time to hear him mutter about how women never listen to anything. I narrowed my eyes, and was about to tear into him, when he gave me an 'I-know-you-weren't-listening' look. Yeah, he stopped me with a look and I bit back my words. Whoa, this has never happened before. In the ten years that we've known each other, he has never been able to silence me with a look. I don't know how to take this. Is it just me, or are we being almost civil with each other?

"You still haven't answered my question, Kinomoto, why are you out of your room at this hour? Especially with a blanket."

I sighed, "I'm heading over to Eriol's room."

He looked surprised that I had even answered him, but then, after stuffing some more ice cream into him mouth, he raised an eyebrow. "Urge to talk to your brother or something?"

"No, my roommate wanted the room to herself. She's the female version of you."

"Charming, rich, and easy on the eyes?" He supplied in a sarcastic tone.

I snorted, "No, more like a girl that really likes boys." I continued, "Charming? Are you kidding me?"

"Kinomoto, don't act like you know everything about me. Your self-righteous attitude is really beginning to get on my nerves."

"Oh please, Li, I don't exactly have to be the most observant person to know everything about you. You're not exactly what someone would call deep."

He actually looked a little upset at that last comment. In fact, he looked down right offended.

"Kinomoto, you know nothing about me, and sadly it is you who is shallow and easily read."

"Oh please, Li, the amount you know about me, I could hold in the palm of my hand."

He stated in his cocky, self-assured tone, "Really? Because, I was under quite a different impression."

My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists. The need to punch him into unconsciousness was back, and going strong. I said through clenched teeth, "Sorry to say that your impression is unclear then, Mr. Li."

"I have to say that's a little difficult to believe, Kinomoto, seeing as you're pretty one-dimensional."

"You don't know ANYTHING, Li. Not a thing about me."

"You'd love if that were true, wouldn't you, Kinomoto? Because you're beginning to realize that you don't even know my birthday."

I interrupted, smiling at him, "September 22th."

Surprise filled his eyes for a second, then he smirked, "Yeah, but where was I born?"

I opened my mouth to shoot back a replied, but then faltered. "Uh…. You were born somewhere here in Japan. Is it Tokyo?"

He shook his head and sighed, "Just face it, Kinomoto. You may hate me, but you don't know a thing about me. That would make you a hypocrite?"

He grinned, and shoved his spoon into his ice cream, however, before he could lift the spoon back to his mouth; I opened my big fat mouth. Damn me.

"Want to bet?"

Now, anywhere else, this would be a simple thing to say or a very lame comeback. However, in our Academy, the simple term 'want to bet' is more of a dangerous thing to say. We little rich kids don't scoff or walk away from something like that, we take it VERY seriously.

He grinned, "What are the terms?"

"Whoever knows the most about the other wins and the loser has to leave the Academy forever."

Li paused for a second and then nodded, smiling a wicked smile, "Fine then. I'm already sure that I'm the winner."

"Really? Frankly, your chances of winning are as slim as me wanting to kiss you."

His eyes suddenly lit up with mischief, and a lazy grin spread across his face. "Hmm… now isn't that an intriguing idea?" He whispered, "Let's make this interesting."

I swallowed hard, "Make it interesting how?"

"Personally, I'm rather much enjoying my stay here at this academy — not that I believe in the least bit that you'll ever win, but why not add to the impossible?"

I don't like where this is going, I don't like where this is going at all. "Huh?"

He tilted his head to the side, and grinned, "Not only do you have to find out more about me; you have to get me to 'want' you."

I cleared my throat, "What?"

His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, "You have to make me love you." He laughed at the look of horror on my face. "You can't be worried, can you, Sakura? I have to accomplish the same with you, I'm sure that gives you some kind of sense of security."

I blinked a few times and then asked in a hoarse tone, "How do we know when we've won this part of the bet?"

"Simple, what do you do when you like someone, Kinomoto? Good Lord, what did you and Daisuki do when you had moments alone?"

"Kiss?" I whispered as my eyes grow large.

He nodded and said, "And no using Eriol as a resource for information on each other." He said as an afterthought, shoving more ice cream into his mouth.

I finally managed to break out of my shock, "Why are you acting so cocky, Li? Surely you understand that you're trying to accomplish the impossible; there is no way in this lifetime that I would ever want to kiss you."

He smiled and turned his back to me, heading down the hall, "I'm not the least bit worried, Sakura, and I know that I can have you wanting me within weeks."

He called over his shoulder, and then turned and smiled at me from the doorway of the girls' dormitories. "You'll be begging for me to kiss you by then."

The door swung shut behind him, and I fumed. There's absolutely no way that I would ever want him.

_**AN: **__Happy Valentine's day 2 u all!!!_

_**Thanks to:**__puasluoma,__ DeviousChild23__, __.Die__, __kirstycha__, __ellabell__, __dustyiness__, __brokenshadow23__, __Malirra4290__, __princess cherry blossom '09,__ MrsWhitelock, crazyandproud344, Serenity Jennifer West,__ Myahra, Suikahime,__animefantomboy_

_irisdeepdelver (): Thank u so much!  
Simply_complicated: Thank u!  
Suikahime: Thank u!! glad that u like this story 2!! :)  
Bubblewing-luvs-anime: I love shirtless scenes in the story.. Thatz y :) Btw Thank u!!  
DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: I hope that will happen!! :)  
CcsXTrc123 (): Are you glad with the punching scene??  
brokenshadow23: Welcoming all the ideas!!  
crazyandproud344: Thank u!!  
Bubblewing-luvs-anime : Thank u so much!!  
Riikani: Thankz!!  
Puasluoma: thank you!! Keep reviewing!! :d  
rosedreamer101: glad that you liked the story!!  
Grrhoe (): All corrections are welcomed!! Hope you do this again :) Thank you so much!! Btw wht's 'but inyhoo'?? I didn't understand!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Define ****hate**

**Summary: **Sakura and Eriol are twins. (Don't tell me they don't look similar, because I have seen plenty of twins that are totally dissimilar! And moreover with my plot, Eriol is better for Sakura's twin-brother role than Touya.) Syaoran may be Eriol's best friend, but he's Sakura's ultimate enemy. What happens when Syaoran buys Sakura in a slave auction for a week?

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to Sruthy, Amala, Abhaya, Irene, Renjith, Abel, Sienna, Samantha.

**Chapter 5**

_**- Eriol's POV -**_

_She's my sister and I love her. _

_She's my only sister, and I love her. _

_She's my twin and I love her._

_She's my only twin and I love her._

This is the mantra I have been saying for one hour. Wanna know why?

She woke me up at four in the morning, to go out for a walk in the freezing cold, because she needed to talk and then proceeded to say nothing. For an hour.

What's her problem? Whatever it is.. Can't she say it? Does she expect me to figure out her newest problem with my twin senses alone?

_I'm tired, hungry, and I love coffee. _

_But I love her._

_She's my sister, so I love her._

_My sister, the mute._

"SAY SOMETHING, U IDIOT!" I screamed, snapping her out of her royal thoughts. I sighed, and rubbed my acing eyes and looked back at her, "I'm sorry about that-"

"-it's okay." She whispered, "You're tired."

"What do you want to say?"

She stared down to her shoes, and then heaved a big sigh. "I did something stupid."

"What do you mean you did something stupid?" I asked, raising my eye brow.

"I meant that-" Sakura began, but she stopped again.

"Continue," I forced her to go on.

She snorted, but then gave me an ashamed look. "I kind of made a bet with Li."

I stared at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that? Because, surely my smart twin wouldn't have said that she had made a bet with him."

She grimaced, "You must have another twin, because I meant that I made a bet with him."

"What did you bet?" I moaned.

"It wasn't a really bad bet, you know, it's not like I betted anything extreme in the least bit. Not at all. Nope."

"Oh my Lord, you didn't, please tell me you didn't!"

"I didn't what?" She asked innocently.

"You bet that the loser has to leave Tomoeda Academy!"

She dropped her head, and then whispered, "Yeah, that's sort of what I did."

"Well then, we just have to win this bet, don't we?" I asked, and then I tilted my head to the side. "What is the bet exactly?"

"Err….whoever knows the most about the other person wins…."

"WHAT?"

Sakura's head shot up at that, and stared at me strangely. "What's the matter?"

"Do you know anything about him?" I demanded, "Because I sure don't. All I know is that a little red-haired boy showed up at the academy ten years ago and dominated it!"

She looked a little perturbed, "It's okay Eriol, because…you see… one of the arrangements was that be couldn't pump you for information about each other."

What? Why would he do that? Why would he try and help her out? Unless….unless he already knew everything about her. That, or was cocky enough to think that he knew everything about her, or that she was really easy to get to know….

"Eriol? Eriol? Eriolll?"

I jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice, and turned to look at her. "What?"

Her face crushed in confusion, "What were you thinking?"

I stared at her silently for a moment, and asked, "Why would Syaoran help you out that way?"

"Li help me out? What are you, high?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's the one that said that you couldn't use me as a resource, right?" She nodded her head in agreement, and I went on, "But he must have known that I don't really know much about him. I know the basics that a friend would, but when it comes down to it, he's a stranger to me."

"Yeah, so?"

'_How in the world did she make it to our prestigious academy?'_

I gave her an odd look, "But who would know everything about you? Who would know your every darkest secret? Who knows every last thing about you?"

Her eyes lit up with understanding and her brow furrowed. "But why would he do that? Why would he intentionally help me out?"

I shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know, perhaps he thought-"

"-that I was that easy to figure out? That I'm so superficial that he could find out everything about me in a few days without the help of even my twin?" She slammed her fist on the tree nearby, "THAT JERK!" She screamed, "THAT COCKY LITTLE JERK!"

"Sakura…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Sakura…" I tried again, trying to calm her down.

"SLAUGHTER HIM! TEAR HIM TO TINY LITTLE PIECES!"

"Stop it, stupid! Tell me, what are you going to do about the bet?"

She shrugged a shoulder dejectedly. "I don't know, not only do I have to find out everything about him, I have to make him want to kiss me too."

I stopped short, "WHAT?"

She looked up and looked at me in shock, "I hadn't meant to say that part." She exclaimed, and I just looked at her in horror.

"You hadn't meant to say that part?" I growled. "You were just going to leave me in the dark about that one?"

"If it makes you feel any better, he has to make me want to kiss him too - if he wants to win that it."

"Pardon me?" I asked in a deadpanned voice.

She bit her bottom lip, and then sighed. "He added that part on his self, to make the bet 'more interesting'."

'_I'm going to kill him.'_

"Please explain that part again." I hissed.

She took a deep breath, "Well, I came up with the first part of the bet — that we had to learn more about each other and whoever knew the most would wins and the other would have to leave Tomoeda Academy forever. But then he came up with another part of it….. that after we knew everything about each other, we had to make each other…. want the other one."

"Want the other one? Want the other one… how?" I hissed.

"Um…" She gave me a bit of a scared look, and the went on, "Basically, I would have to make it so that he would want to spend time with me, uh… enjoy my company…. basically feel the need to be around me."

"And you would know who the winner is by…?"

She stared down at her feet, "Because the loser would want to… they would… they would kiss the other one."

"You have got to be kidding me." I jeered, and then roughly ran my hand through my hair again.

Sakura just stared down at her feet like they held the answers of the world, and then shrugged a shoulder.

"Couldn't he just resist the temptation of kissing you, and deny that he even wanted to?" I forced out, trying not to pay attention to what I had just said.

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, he could, just like I could, but that just means that the bet isn't completed yet. I have to make him kiss me; otherwise, it's not over." She looked away from me, "And he has to make me want to kiss, it's not a matter of kissing back, he has to be the one that initiates it. No ands, ifs, or buts about it, that's the way that it has to be."

"So basically, it's mission impossible for the two of you."

"Basically."

"Then why would he make that part of the bet? He must've known it was an impossible task for either of you to complete."

She tugged on a strand of her hair, "Either he's getting deeper and more complex than I ever imagined that shallow boy could be, or he's confident that he can make me want to kiss him."

"Either one is a bit confusing."

"Exactly."

We walked in silence for awhile, both of us mulling it over. Personally, I'm not sure if Syaoran is deep or not. I've always seen him as a lady's man, a user, a cocky and arrogant narcissist, and a kind of overly self-confident friend. So why is he helping out my sister? And why in the world would he try to accomplish the impossible, or even consider attempting to achieve the impossible task of trying to change Sakura's mind and opinion about him? I was pondering over this, when we walked through the gates of Academy. I yawned, and glanced down at my watch, it read four thirty-five in the morning. It felt like it should be later than that, I already felt like I had lived a few days.

"See you later Eriol," Sakura whispered, heading for the girls' dorms, "I think my room should be safe by now."

I nodded, and yawned again, heading for the opposite door. "Yeah, see you in a few hours." I called back, and then pushed open the doors to the boys' dorms. I made my way down the hall, glancing at the numbers on the left side of the hall. My dorm is actually 144, and all the even numbers on are on the right side, I live a bit farther down the hall. So I headed down the hall towards were my room was, then I made my way past my dorm, and kept walking. When I made it to the dorm 171, I stopped, and pushed my way through the door.

I had the feeling that it would be unlocked, seeing as it's still night time and Syaoran's roommate happens to be one of the worst insomniacs around here and Syaoran keeps the door unlocked for him.

I made my way into the room, and glanced at the beds, surprisingly, they were both empty. I hadn't expected Yamasaki to be asleep yet - it was only four in the morning, he doesn't usually get to sleep until around six a.m. - but I hadn't expected Syaoran's bed to be unoccupied. I looked around the room, but there wasn't anybody standing in the shadows - nobody was there. That's when I saw that the bathroom light was on, and the door was propped halfway open.

Don't ask me what I was planning to do, I'm not even sure. I know it included scaring Syaoran a bit. I walked over to the door, and was caught off guard with what I saw. I guess I had thought Syaoran would be washing his hands or kissing his reflection in the mirror or something along those lines. I hadn't expected to see what I saw. Well, I guess at first it was what I had expected - Syaoran was standing in front of the medicine cabinet, staring at his reflection - I was about to walk in there and pound him, when what he did next cut me short.

He sighed and opened the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of pills. Then he glanced down at them for what felt like an hour, and then sighed again.

"Well lad, guess this proves that I can't manage without you." He whispered to bottle. There was something weird about what he said, or how he said it, but I didn't know what. I shrugged the thought away, and stepped back a little from the door.

He uncapped the bottle, and shook a few pills from it before twisting the bottle shut and placing it back in the cabinet. Then he turned on the water, and glanced down at the pills once more, almost as though what he was doing saddened him. Then he tossed them back in his mouth and followed them shortly with water that he had cupped in his hand. After turning off the tap, he closed his eyes tightly, took a deep ragged breath, and when he opened them, his eyes looked rather red, and full of sadness. It was almost as though he was trying to forget something… or maybe trying not to break down in tears.

I quickly headed for the hall when he turned out the bathroom light, and had just closed the door when he made his way into the bedroom. Then the thought of him looking out into the hallway for something sent me racing down the hall, adrenaline pumping though my veins. I didn't stop until I had made it into my room, and had shut and locked the door behind me.

What had I just witnessed? I mean, I know what I just witnessed, and that was Syaoran popping pills. But why? Was he a…was he a druggie? But if he was going to be a substance abuser, why would he be taking pills that were prescribed? He's rich; wouldn't he be heading for the expensive stuff? Like cocaine or something?

I took a deep breath, and ran both my hands through my hair, and tried to gather my thoughts. Syaoran isn't a junkie, he was just taking medication. Who knows why he was taking it, but judging how he didn't seem to be going to withdrawal or anything will he was trying to take them, I'm going to go with he's not a druggie. No, not him. He's just taking medication for something. He could have a cold or something, maybe it was antibiotics. Yeah, the flu is going around! Maybe he caught it, and he's trying to medicate it. End of story. Yeah, that's what I'm going to go with.

_**- Sakura's POV -**_

I'll admit that I was a little surprised when I woke up to the annoying blare of my alarm clock. I had kind of thought that I'd be woken up by one of Li's idiotic pranks.

Apparently not.

I clicked off my alarm, and yawned, then turned and glared at Meilin. When it all comes down to it, the bet is her fault. If she hadn't kicked me out of our dorm last night, I wouldn't be exhausted right now, and the bet would have never come to life. It's so obvious; in fact, I don't know why I hadn't seen it before.

She is going to pay for this. Dearly.

I glared at her some more, and then ducked my eyes when I realized that there were four pairs of arms in the bed. Gag me. Just because we live away from our parents, and doesn't mean we should be going around doing crap like that. We're only seventeen!

I shook my head, and headed for the bathroom; I quickly undressed and jumped into the hot shower. Trying once more to erase the thoughts of Li in only a towel. What the heck happened to my mind? It turned against me in only one night!

"I loathe you." I growled, and then blinked. Good Lord, I was talking to myself, I'm sure that can't be a good sign for my sanity. Not the mention the fact that I'm telling my brain that I hate it. Another bad sign.

I need to just calm down, and collect my wits. Then I'll be back into my usual 'Death to Li' mood. Yup, that's what I need to do, just stop with all this weirdness. It means nothing, just that…. that… that…

That the bet is driving me crazy! How in the world am I supposed to make him want to kiss me? I don't even want him to kiss me! I don't want him anywhere near my mouth! EVER.

"That's not the part you should be focusing on Sakura." I whispered to myself. "You just need to find out more about him, that's all. Then maybe he'll give up… yeah, that'll be the day."

"Are you talking to someone in there?"

I jumped at the sound of a rather male voice, and whirled around, staring intently at the shower curtain. "Who's there?"

"Who's there? Whatever… it's me - Saske." The voice answered.

Saske, Saske, Saske …who's that? I closed my eyes, and then they shot open. Saske was Meilin's newest boyfriend!

Crap! What the heck is he doing in here?

"Well, Saske," I growled, "Why don't you get the heck out of the bathroom! In case you can't seem to comprehend it — the bathroom is in use!"

"Whatever… I just need to use the bathroom. Don't worry, I'm not going to rip the curtains back and have a peek—in fact, I can't think of a single person that would ever want to." He laughed at his little joke, and I frowned when I heard the toilet seat being raised.

"Get out you thick-headed moron!" I hissed.

It was silent for a moment; then I heard the toilet flush, and then the sink water running. Then I heard his stupid laugh, my eye narrowed.

"I hope you put the toilet seat down!"

"Jeez, you know with an attitude like yours, it's no wonder that Daisuki broke up with you. 'Course, everybody thought he was an idiot to even consider dating you. You're not even that good-looking, so there's nothing to make the attitude worth it. He said he only dated you for one reason, and when you wouldn't even give him that, you weren't worth keeping around."

I closed my eyes tightly, and slumped down the wall until I was sitting in the shower. "Just leave." I muttered, and then pulled my knees up under my chin.

I can't believe I'm even letting a guy like him get under my skin, but he's defiantly getting to me. Mostly because he's right. Daisuki was my first and only boyfriend, and we dated for basically three months, and when he realized that I really didn't want to sleep with him, he dumped me.

I like to say that I dumped him of course, because that way I at least get to keep a slice of dignity. That way nobody knows that I was holding onto him just because I never had a boyfriend before, and I kind of like the idea of being wanted by someone.. someone who actually cared about what was going on in my life.. someone other than Eriol that could understand me. Daisuki was the first person to actually kiss me. Don't call me pathetic! I know a lot of the girls here have had more than one boyfriend and that they probably have kissed more than that, but I'm not one of them. Never was, and probably never will be.

You're looking at in old-maid in training.

"Saske? Why are you in here?" Meilin asked, walking into the bathroom. "Sakura, are you in here?"

"What is this? Social hour? I'm taking a shower, people! Go to the other room!" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

"Sorry Sakura." Meilin said toward the shower, and then beckoned Saske to follow her out of the bathroom.

"AND PUT THE TOILET SEAT DOWN!" I screamed. When I heard clink, I smiled in satisfaction.

Who cares what that dog Saske said? I sure as heck don't. I don't need men. And they are so not worth it.

I sighed, and finished scrubbing, then turned off the water, and stepped out into the bathroom. After quickly drying off, I pulled on my uniform, and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. A few unruly strands wisped around my face. I took a deep breath, then pushed the bathroom door open, and stepped out into the room. Saske and Meilin were in their pyjamas and making out while sitting down at her desk. Disgusting.

I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my books in it for the day, then looked up at them. "You know, school's starting soon, perhaps you'd like to hightail it back to your bedroom before the headmaster gets suspicious of your whereabouts."

Saske glared at me, and then went back to kissing my roommate. I don't think I could have taken another minute of that. I really need to consider changing roommates; perhaps I could share a dorm with a nice girl that would never dream of having her boyfriends spend the night. Yeah, but first I'd have to find a girl like that in this school.

I sighed, and glanced down at my watch. It was already six in the morning, which means that Li's soccer practice was going to start in a few minutes. I wonder if he's even up yet.

I shook my head, and hurried down the hallways. When I reached to oak doors out of the dorms, I paused for a second, and then peeked out. No teachers were on duty at the doors. I smiled to myself, and quickly raced over to the boys' dorms.

I had to pause to calm my racing heart once I got through the door, but after a moment, I made my way down to the dorm 171. When I got there, I took a deep breath, and tried to doorknob. I hadn't really expected it to turn in my hand; I had kind of thought that Li would lock his room

Weird.

I slowly pushed the door open, to see two forms still in bed. I rolled my eyes, and quietly stepped into the room, heading for the bed where a lock of chestnut hair was peeking out from the covers. I was about to walk over and rudely wake the little snob up, when I paused.

You know, you can tell a lot about a person by snooping through their things. I'm a firm believer in this fact, and if Li's asleep, who's it hurting? I grinned, and walked over to the right side of the room, where all of his things would be. I stopped in front of a pile of dirty clothes, and kicked at them with my shoe.

Since when does Li wear anything that doesn't have a designer label on it? And why in the world would there be paint over all of his clothes?

I leaned down, and picked up a grey shirt, across it was written - _'Only a foolish person never feels hurt'_. I raised an eyebrow, and then picked up another shirt, this one was black though, and written across it was - _'You usually do not know that you are in a bad mood until someone brings it to your attention'_.

I glanced up at Li's sleeping form, and then back at the shirts. They didn't really seem like him, if he was going to buy a shirt I thought it would say something more along the lines of – _'I'm Mr. Great'_, or something to that extent.

I shook my head, and headed over to where his television was; there was a bunch of movies and DVDs lying around it. I glanced down at the titles, expecting usual guy flicks. But what I found weren't what I was really expecting.

"The Last Samurai, The Hunk, Sleepless in Seattle, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Ring, Signs…" I read off, and then stopped, and looked back through them. "What the heck is he doing with a copy of Sleepless in Seattle?" I whispered to myself, then turned and glanced at him once more.

I could see his alarm clock behind his head, and jumped. It was already six-fifteen! He had to be on the field in ten minutes!

Why do I even care?

I walked over to where he was sleeping, and shook his shoulder. He moaned sleepily, and rolled over onto his back. I rolled my eyes, and then shook him again, he batted my hand away, and shrugged down deeper under his covers.

"Come on Li." I hissed, leaning down to shake him again, and then I cut short. Was it just me, or did Li look a bit different when he was asleep? He looked kind of… angelic?

Oh. My. Lord. Did I seriously just think that?

I shivered, and tried to shake that disturbing thought from my head. But it was true; when he was asleep his face wasn't contorted in its usual sneer. It instead was in a serene state, as though he were having a good dream. His hair was messier than ever, some of it falling into his eyes and the rest of it sticking up in tuffs all over the place. And… how's come I never noticed how long Li's eyelashes were?

Oh, gag me.

I narrowed my eyes, and shook him again. "Wake up you idiot!" I growled, increasing the force of my shakes, "Wake up!"

He yawned and swept his hair out of eyes, and then yawned again. I let go of him, as he slowly opened his eyes.

Good Lord, his eyes were even different when he wasn't quite up yet. They seemed… innocent, kind of like a little kid's eyes, one that hadn't experienced the world yet, and still believed in Santa.

Of course that all stopped when he finally noticed that I was standing front of him. He jumped back into his bed, his eyes livid. "Christ, Kinomoto!" He screamed.

I glared at him. "Get up, practice is in less than five minutes."

He smiled cockily, "Are you that eager to be my cheerleader?"

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to win me over?" I hissed, crossing my arms across my chest.

He smiled, and then rolled over onto his stomach. "Why would I waste six more days of owning you trying to win you over?"

I refrained myself from kicking him; instead I just clenched my jaw. "Come on Li, you have to be on field in three minutes."

He yawned and pulled his covers up around his chin, "I'd much rather sleep, how about you tell them I'm not coming today?"

I swear I felt a vein burst from my restrained anger. "I'm tired too Li, but you don't see me lagging around in bed." I said through clenched teeth.

He held up his covers and smiled at me coyly, "Would you like to share my bed Kinomoto?"

I kicked his bed and clenched my fists, "Is this your way of trying to win me over?" I snarled.

He laughed, and dropped the covers. "Nope, not unless you want me to try that way," He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "Is that what you want, Kinomoto?"

"Oh please." I hissed sarcastically, and then turned on my heel. "I was just trying to help you out, Li, but if you want Coach Humu to yell at you - that's your choice." I grinned wickedly, "In fact, I would personally enjoy that… maybe you should just stay in bed…"

I cut short when I felt the presence of someone standing right behind me; I stiffened when I could feel his breath against my neck. "Thank you very much then, Kinomoto." Li whispered into my ear, and then took a step back.

My heart started to race, and I jumped a bit, before whirling around to yell at him for the invasion of privacy. Then I stopped, closed my mouth, and whirled back around to face the front of the dorm.

What is it with this guy? Is he against wearing shirts? He could at least warn a person that he was undressing! Thank the Lord the only thing I saw was him taking his shirt off - I don't think I could have stood the sight of boxers. And knowing him, he probably wears silk boxers with leopard prints…

"Don't worry Kinomoto; it's safe for your virgin eyes now." He said, walking past me to stuff things into his backpack. Then he turned around to look at me, wearing a pair of dark green shorts and a baggy white tee-shirt. He glanced down at his watch, and then jumped a bit, before throwing his dorm door open.

"Crap! I have to be there right now!" He hissed, then spun around and looked at me.

"Can you turn Yamasaki's alarm off?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you pulling some kind of prank on him?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, he didn't sing this morning, which means he really needs the sleep… Just turn it off!" He growled, and then took off running down the hall.

Okay, I was a little confused.

I turned and glanced at Yamasaki, he was sprawled across his bed, and his shoes were still on. I pulled them off his feet, and clicked off his alarm, pulling the covers up around him.

What? I'm not allowed to have bouts of domesticity? At least I didn't kiss his forehead or anything… jeez…

I shifted my backpack, and then took off after Li. I caught up with him just in time to hear Coach Humu tearing into him.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MISTER? YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ANY OTHER MEMBER ON THIS TEAM - DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? YOU NEED TO BE HERE ON TIME, JUST LIKE THE REST OF THE TEAM - DO YOU COMPREHEND WHAT I AM SAYING?" He was screaming about an inch from Li's face. Li nodded his agreement, but that wasn't cutting it for the coach. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU MISTER!"

"Yes sir." Li mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT LI?" Coach screamed.

"Yes sir!" Li repeated, louder.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES SIR!" Li finally screamed, and then shot a glare at the rest of the team. They quieted their laughter - I didn't even try. He turned to me to glare, but didn't get really far in intimidating, seeing as he was still standing right in front of the coach.

"WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT LI?"

Jonah grimaced, and then turned around to the coach. "Nobody sir."

"Nobody you say?" Humu barked, "Look to me like you were looking at the lady! Apologize to her!"

Li actually stiffened and clenched his fists. I smiled, Li never apologizes to anybody. This was going to be fun to watch, I had a feeling it was going to be a clash of wills. Smirking, I sat down folded my arms across my chest, and stared at Li expectedly.

He turned around and glared at me, and then mumbled something beneath his breath. I could tell by the look in his eyes that what he said was nowhere near an apology. I grinned at him, and tilted my head to the side.

"I'm sorry Li, but what was that?"

His jaw clenched, "That would have been an apology Kinomoto."

"Really?" I prompted.

"Really." He growled, and then turned around to the coach. Mr. Humu just nodded his head, and slapped him hard across the back.

"See boy, that wasn't too hard at all, was it?"

"No sir."

I rolled my eyes; of course it wasn't all that hard because he never really apologized.

I sighed, and sat down on the bleachers, pulling out my Stephenie Meyer book. I didn't look up until there was a loud cheer; Li had just scored a goal. I rolled my eyes, and ducked my head back into my book. At six forty-five, there was a tap on my shoulder, and I looked up to see none other than the devil himself.

He smiled at me, "Well, you got away without the need to cheer for this time, but we are having a game against Sayans later tonight, I'm afraid you can't escape from cheering then."

I narrowed my eyes, "There'll be snowboarding lessons in Hell before I cheer for you."

He grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well then, I guess people should start booking lessons." He leaned down so that he was about an inch away from my face. "Your favourite colour is pink, you prefer cherry blossoms over every other flower, and you love homemade cookies." He whispered, and then took a step back, smirking. "Oh, and these are for you." He pulled out a pair of navy and green pom-poms from behind his back, and handed them to me.

I stared at them for a second, and then looked up at him like he was insane. "You must be joking."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not joking in the least little bit."

I glared at him, "Do you really think that after this, you are ever going to make me want to kiss you?"

His grin broadened, "I'm not worried about that in the least bit."

"Is that so?" I growled.

His grin faded into a self-righteous smirk, and he crossed his arms across his chest, "I can really be quite charming when I want to be."

I snorted, "You could never be that charming."

His eyes narrowed, "When all is said and done, and the sun goes down at the end of the day, you are still just a girl. And girls happened to be my specialty." He dropped the pom-poms on my lap and turned around. "You're going to need those. I'll see you after class." I jumped to my feet and threw a pom-pom at him; he just laughed, and kept walking.

He thinks that I'm just some other girl does he? Just wait Li; apparently I'm a girl that no one would dream of dating. Because nobody wants me - I'm not your specialty!

I stopped, and slowly sat down, mulling over what I had just thought.

No one wants me.

That's not exactly something you scream as a comeback. It's not exactly something to be proud of.

But it's the truth.

Lord, I loathe that stupid Saske. And you know what? He is going to have to pay for making me question myself.

He and Meilin shall pay dearly.

_**-A.N-**_

_Sorry that I couldn't update earlier.. I was busy with my university exams.. Thank you for all you support. Love u all.. _

_(PS: Next one will be soon)_

rima2465: Thank you yaar.. Keep reviewing.. will complete the story asap..

sakura240: Thank you so much.. you will soon see who's gonna lose

rosedreamer101: I'm really glad u find it hilarious.. I thought it was kinda silly jokes..

puasluoma: Thank u yaar.. keeping reviewing

Bubblewing-luvs-anime: **'if Li does fall first, he could use his authority as a slave owner to make Sakura kiss him.' **If so then it means that Li lost the bet.. isn't it? Nice idea.. wait and see

Grrhoe: Thank u.. keep finding the mistakes in the story..

Riikani: If I were u, I would cheer for Sakura.. (it's a clue just for u)

Enigma infinite: Thank u.. Hope u like this chap..

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: Wait and see..

syaoran_li: thank u..

simply-complicated19: thanks.. keep reviewing.. sorry this chap was kinda late

Lily Moon-Beam: I hope u like this chap too..


	6. Chapter 6

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: Define ****hate**

**Summary: **Sakura and Eriol are twins. (Don't tell me they don't look similar, because I have seen plenty of twins that are totally dissimilar! And moreover with my plot, Eriol is better for Sakura's twin-brother role than Touya.) Syaoran may be Eriol's best friend, but he's Sakura's ultimate enemy. What happens when Syaoran buys Sakura in a slave auction for a week?

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to Sruthy, Amala, Abhaya, Irene, Renjith, Abel, Sienna, Samantha.

**Chapter 6**

_**-Syaoran's POV-**_

"Mom? Dad?" I cried, walking down the dark hallways of our mansion. "Mom?" I whispered, gazing down the dark hall, the only place in the house that was just as terrifying at night as it was in the morning. It was the hall to his office - a place I was never allowed in, no matter what.

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered again, hugging my teddy, Steve, closer to my body. I had had Steve for six years - ever since I was born. He was my only confidante in the Li Residence after my parents' death. He was my only friend.

I squeezed my eyes shut and began to make my way down the sinister hall. I stopped short and took a deep breath, when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, and was whirled around.

"Big Daddy?" I whispered my heart racing. I squeezed Steve tighter, and felt like screaming all over again. But I knew that he wouldn't appreciate that.

My big daddy's dark eyes narrowed, and he wrenched Steve from my arms, "What are you still doing with this?" He growled, and I could feel my eyes filling with tears while my heart missed a beat.

"Give him back." I demanded quietly, knowing that if I said it any louder, he would send me out into the dark.

His eyes narrowed even further, "What did you just say?" He hissed, "You do not make demands nor do you wield any power over me."

My breath caught and I quickly nodded my head, "No sir, I don't." I whispered, and his grip tightened on my shoulder.

"That's it, outside."

"Big daddy?" I cried, my breath catching on a sob, he gripped both my shoulders and began to steer me towards the front entrance, towards the door. My stomach clenched and a massive lump formed in my throat. "Big daddy? Big daddy? No! Big daddy, no! Big daddy!" I screamed, clutching onto his arms and trying to brace my feet against the marble floors. He paid me no heed.

"Syaoran." He hissed, and that was all he had to say. It was all he ever had to say; my name in the coldest tone I'd ever heard. I stopped my struggling and my voice caught in my throat, the only thing I could manage to do was let the tears fall silently down my cheeks.

I had no control, no power. Nothing. He let me know often enough that I would never have any authority over anything. And he had made it clear enough to me that nobody wanted a little whining kid like me. I was only six, and already this fact had been pounded into my head.

My body was limp as he dragged me to the front of the house and shoved me out the door. Outside into the cold, dark, threatening night. I glanced up at the sky and all around me, but all I could see were the dark outlines of the hilly meadows. My knees went out from under me, and I stumbled to the ground, the freezing and wet grass soaking through my pyjamas. But I paid that no mind, instead clutching at my throat.

I couldn't breath.

I couldn't manage to get any air in…

Gasping for air, I curled up into a ball. The force of my tears was slowly suffocating me, and the lump in my throat wasn't helping at all. I closed my eyes, and felt like I was underwater, just like I used to be with parents. We always went swimming together in our indoor pool during the colder months. My dad would make me pack suntan lotion and a beach ball, and my mom would pack a picnic… and we just make a whole day of it. Our day at the beach…

My heart beat slowed, as did my crying, and I was finally able to breath. For a moment, the only sound in the world was the sound of my steady heartbeat and my shallow, ragged breathing. I had never felt so alone in my life. My heart felt as though it was breaking into a thousand tiny little pieces, and I would never be able to put them back together again. And even if I was able to put them back, the pieces would never fit the same way again, I'd always… I'd always feel this little empty hole below my heart, a place that hadn't been empty before.

"Where are you guys? Why did you leave me behind?" I whispered, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I lay there are, staring up at the sky, counting the stars and waiting for my death. I don't know how long I laid there when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I sat up and turned around, for a blind moment thinking that they had come to save me.

But it was only my big daddy standing behind me, holding a piece of paper. He tossed it onto my lap, "I'm sending you to Tomoeda West Residential Academy." He stated simply, speaking to me as though I were an adult, and was to be treated like one.

I picked up the paper and glanced over the words, I may only be six, but I already knew how to read and do advance math. I had been called a child prodigy in our town, but I never let it get to my head, just like I never let being the sole heir of the multimillionaires Xing Li (my dad) and Xung Li (my big daddy/my dad's elder brother) go to my head.

I looked at the paper, and then up at him. "Is it a boarding school?"

"Yes."

It was silent for a moment, and then I refolded the paper, "Can I come back inside?" I asked him, my breath scarcely above a whisper.

He turned on his heel and started back to the house, "Don't come back until you're a man." He called over his shoulder, and then stopped, "And stop crying."

I jerked away and slowly blinked my eyes, glancing tiredly around the dark room. It dawned on me then that I had no idea where I was. Sure, it was a position I found myself in often enough, however, that didn't meant that it didn't shock me each and every time it happened.

I shook my head, trying to forget about the dream that I had just had, if you could call it that. I personally hate when my dreams become flashbacks of my childhood.. couldn't I have dreams about scoring winning goals or going to school naked, like the ones that everyone else has? I've already lived my life.. I really don't want to relive it again, ever.

I ran a hand through my messy hair and rubbed my swollen eyes.. grimacing when I sent a knuckle into the bruises surrounding my left eye. I hissed in pain, and then sat up on the couch I had been sleeping on. Jeez, when is this going to heal? Granted, it's only been about a day since Sakura made her fist and my face quite intimate, but still… I guess I should consider myself lucky that I can even open my bruised eye.

It's not as though it's my first black eye, it's just my first one coming from my mortal enemy. Note that I didn't say my first from a girl; for some reason, they get rather violent no matter how nicely you break up with them.

I yawned and tried to recall the last thing that had happened while I was conscious. Let's see… it had been an average day of academics (average meaning dull, of course). After school I had had a date with Susan, then there had been the soccer game - which we won by a landside, Sakura cheering us on the whole time - and then there had been another date, only this time it was with Nikki. And that date had ended somewhat badly because she kicked me out of her room after I fell asleep in the middle of our make-out session.

Then after that I had headed down to the girls' commons area. The commons area is basically just a large living room. It houses a collection of couched and overstuffed chairs, a couple bookcases of book and movies that the girls had donated to the room, and a big screen TV. That's about it; the boys' commons area is about the same, except we have less chick-flicks and romance novels. Furthermore, I apparently fell asleep on a couch, and that's the end of that.

I lay back down on the couch, and rolled over onto my side, planning on going back to sleep. I pulled the throw cover up to my chin, and yawned again.

"God! He's so hot." A female voice whispered quietly from across the room.

I looked up, the voice had sounded familiar… sitting up, I looked over to the couch in front of the television. Illuminated by the glow was Sakura. But I knew there was no way that she would be saying that about me, so I looked over at the television screen. Playing across it was Robert Pattinson. I raised an eyebrow, and watched him walking into cafeteria. Then nodded my head, smirking, she was watching Twilight.. a movie that had already made it into my video library.

I looked over at her when she giggles as she watches the movie. I had no idea that Sakura could act like a normal girl - I'm talking about the giggling now. I guess deep down, I always realized that she was a girl, but she never really acted like one.

Alright, I'm lying to myself. If she wasn't such a pain in my side, had a better nature, and wasn't such a total monster, I would probably be trying to pursue her. Sure, it sounds wrong after all the history between the two of us, but I'm nothing if not honest with myself. (Okay, occasionally honest with myself.)

And honestly, she is a moderately good-looking girl. She's rather tall, at least five foot seven, with auburn hair that she always wears back in some kind of ponytail, and exqui—um… okay looking emerald eyes. She also has the palest skin in the winter, not in a disturbing way or anything; it's just milky white when the sun isn't out. During the summer she tans nicely, though you can tell that she's not one of those girls that sit around in a bikini by the side of a pool. Just like she would never go and sit in a tanning booth, or become one of the orange people from the bronzing lotions. She just tans while she's doing other things, never really making a big deal out of it. She doesn't worry about being beau—moderately good-looking, she just is.

Of course this is all wasted on a girl like her. She's just a cruel beast, a cruel beast that has no idea that she is gorge—nice-looking. Why waste looking okay on someone that isn't going to flaunt it? Every other girl that I have ever met used their beauty as a weapon, heck, I do the same thing.

"Crap, Edward go after them!" She hissed, staring into the television screen intently, I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face — I did the same thing. I always managed to get really involved with all the movies that I watched. What the heck? Am I smiling at something that she does? Good Lord, lock me up now, because I'm obviously losing my mind.

Speaking about losing my mind, did I honest say that girls were my specialty? Who do I think I am, Casanova? I know that Sakura is a girl and everything, but do I honestly think that there is anyway that I could woo her? That's like getting Bill Gates to give all his money away to the poor — it's impossible!

That's exactly why I added that part to the bet, because I knew that it would be an impossible feat.

Not that I'm saying that I couldn't charm the socks off of her, but…well…I'm not a moron, I do understand that there is no way in the world that Sakura Kinomoto would ever harbour romantic or even lustful feelings towards me.

Crap…that stupid voice…

That's beside the point, if there were lustful feelings within her at all, I know that I would be able to manipulate her into letting me win. But as it is, the whole bet is really who finds out more about the other person first, the rest is just a bit of a security blanket for me. Insurance that I won't lose, that I won't have to go back…

Truth be told, I've already won the bet; it's not possible to be friends with Eriol as long as I have, and to not know practically every little thing about his twin. And since he had basically told me all this stuff before the bet issued that we couldn't used him as a resource, then it's perfectly legit. I have ten long years of knowledge on Sakura, and she has nothing on me.

This is going to be such a great win. Well, semi-win, seeing as I'm not even sure the she-beast is capable of loving someone, much less kissing them. But other than that, I'm sure to win—all I have to do is sit back and let her squirm. Because, why would I ever make this just a quick win? Especially when it includes Sakura feeling uncomfortable in the process of waiting it out? Truly, it is quite enjoyable.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then quietly as I could, stalked over to her. Then I leaned down so that my mouth was level with her ear, "How many times have you watched this?" I whispered, and she jumped a foot in the air.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" She screeched, her breathing erratic, I chuckled and settled down in the spot that she had just vacated.

"I had been taking a nap, but then I kept hearing about how much of a hottie Robert Pattinson was." I smirked at the look on her face, which was one of shock, embarrassment, and anger. "What's the matter Kinomoto, embarrassed to be found liking someone of the male species?"

She snorted, "Please. I can't help it if the actor is great looking and the character he's playing is so lovable." She blinked slowly, and then blushed. "I mean…uh…"

I laughed, "Lovable is he?" I stretched back onto the couch and looked at her through my bangs. "Is he as lovable as Seth Green in Scooby Doo 2 or Orlando Bloom in Pirates of the Caribbean?" An evil grin spread across my face at her look on confusion and surprise. I guess it would be a little startling if someone started telling you all your movie star crushes, and which movie you liked them best in — which is precisely why I did it. "Do you happen to know what my favourite movie is, Kinomoto?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…."

This is far too easy and much too fun.

"Perhaps my favourite colour?"

"Uh…."

"What kind of music do I like to listen to?"

"Yeah…uh…"

I sighed one wearily, although inside I was giddy with laughter, "You do at least know my full name, don't you?"

"Syaoran Li." She supplied quickly, and I smirked. I knew that she would know my full name; we've known each other since we were seven — I'd hope that she would know it by now.

Kind of interesting that I've never actually heard my first name coming from her lips, it's always been 'Li', the only time that I actually hear my first name from her is when she says my full name. Of course, now that I think about it, I've never called her by her first name unless in the same dilemma… I wonder why that is? Is there something about us hating each other that keep us from calling each other by our first names?

I rubbed my eyes, and looked back up at her, "Nice to know that you were listening to roll call for the last ten years."

Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed, "If you would kindly leave.. I'm trying to watch a movie. Besides, what are you doing down here? Boys' aren't allowed in the girls' dormitories.." She trailed off and rolled her eyes, "Then again, you probably bribe the teachers to let you in." I guess she could tell something by how still I suddenly was, because her eyes widened, "You actually do pay them to let you in here?"

"Uh…." How'd she know that? In fact, how was she able to read me like that? "Kinomoto, you should know by now - when I want to be somewhere, I always manage." I finally said, smirking at her coyly. "In fact, that pretty much works for everything - when I want something, I always get it."

For a moment she blushed, and then she smiled herself, "If that coy look means what I think it means; then I must've just won the bet, seeing as how you want me and everything."

Slippery little weasel…

My eyes narrowed, "Rather narcissistic of you, don't you think? Just because I said that I always get what I want, did not mean in any way, that I want you." I glared at her, "Unless, of course, you count wanting you to leave Tomoeda West Academy forever."

"Hey, it's you wanting me…"

My jaw clenched, "God, Kinomoto, you are so infuriating! I can't believe.."

"…what are you going to say next Li? That I am not the least bit desirable and that the attitude is really bothering you and the male population?" She hissed, interrupting me. I was about to open my mouth and shoot back a retort, but then I saw something in her eyes. Something that wasn't anger or even her usually cynicism… something more like desperation, as though she was willing to take what I said next as the truth, which is something that she's never done before.

I frowned, "How did that come up?" I asked, and then tilted my head to the side, "Did someone say that to you?"

"Sorry that you didn't beat them to it?" She sneered.

Oddly enough, I wasn't. Sure, I like to torture her and make her feel horrible, just as much as the next guy apparently… and it's not that I'm coming to her defence or anything, it's just… there's a level of mean that only I'm allowed to use on Sakura Kinomoto.

"Maybe…" I muttered noncommittally, and then crossed my arms across my chest. "Who said it anyways?"

She sighed, "It doesn't matter, just leave.. I've got a movie to finish watching for the sixth time." After saying that, she turned her back to me, and slumped back down onto the couch.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves…" I muttered, and then turned and walked out of the commons area. I wasn't quite sure where I was going, just that I wanted to get out of that room before she drove me to killing her in cold blood. That, or totally losing my marbles and trying to defend her against some jerk. Perhaps I've been spending far too much time with Sakura.

Walking out into the hall, I bumped into someone, and turned to look at them. "Excuse me," I mumbled, and then noticed Nikki in front of me.

"Syaoran?" She whispered, "I was just going to go look for you. I wanted to apologize for overacting back there; I should've guessed that you were tired. Instead of what I initially though, which was that I was so boring to you that you would actually fall to sleep in the middle of.."

"..no need to apologize," I replied in a husky voice, looping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "Can I make up for it?" I whispered, already leaning my head down to hers. She nodded breathlessly, and arched up towards me, and I laughed softly before pressing my lips firmly against hers. I could feel her melt into me, circling her arms around my neck, and deepening our kiss. I was beginning to bite down on her lips, when the door behind us opened.

"Oh, do excuse me." Sakura muttered in a deadpan voice, and Nikki jumped away from me. I slowly turned and looked at Kinomoto.

"Is there something that you needed?" I growled, and she smiled brightly.

"Nope, just thought I'd go down to my dorm and grab my cover. Pardon me for not predicting the game of tonsil hockey, who's winning?"

I glared at her, "Don't be sorry, I'm sure that you enjoyed the show. You were probably living vicariously through it."

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't be gross Li! I'd worry about sexually transmitted diseases if I were you." She said, directing the last part to Nikki, "You have no idea where that thing," she pointed to my mouth, "has been."

Nikki blushed, and glanced down at her feet. I rolled my eyes once again, then turned around and smiled at Nikki. "I can think of something I'd much rather be doing than stand out here talking to the ugly cow."

She smiled once more, and then grabbed my arm, leading me yet again, back to her dorm room. I turned to look back at Sakura as we rounded a corner, but she was no longer standing in the doorway.

I'm so sure that she needed a blanket.

**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews.. :)


End file.
